The Dawn Chronicles: Halloween
by Tizzylish
Summary: An entry from Dawn's Diary after the episode, "Halloween". Full (Better) summery inside . PLEASE R


Title: The Dawn Chronicles: Halloween

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this piece of fan fiction do not belong to me. They belong ultimately to Joss Whedon.

Distribution: ff.net, but if you want it take it just tell me where it's going! *g*

Timeline/Spoilers: This is set immediately after the episode "Halloween"

Summery: An entry from Dawn Summers Diary describing her reaction to the events of one chaotic Halloween. Dawn's POV

Authors Note: OK so I always wondered what some of my favorite moments from seasons 1-4 would be with the 'Dawn' memories. So I'm starting this series, each entry will be written in no particular order. Most will take place in seasons 1-3 simply because Buffy spent more time at home during those seasons. Also Dawn is approximately 11 or 12. Enjoy!

***

October 31, 1997

Well it's Halloween and Mom's not here again off art buying or something. So Buffy had to take me shopping for a costume with her and her friends. It was OK Xander was their, God he's so funny!! Hmm Dawn Harris…Mrs. Dawn Harris…Mr. and Mrs. Xander Harris…Xander and Dawn Harris…The Harris'…I'm seriously going to marry him. 

Oh back to the whole shopping thing…I got the cutest pumpkin costume!! It has a little green beret I wore it tilted. I think Xander noticed. Xander went as an Army guy, Willow was going to go as a ghost but Buffy tried to make her change into this really sexy little outfit, but Will went as the ghost instead. OH and Buffy got this really fancy like princess dress, it was maroon and she got a black wig to match. And did I mention that her boobs were practically spilling out of it. I mean please!!

The guy at the store was kinda creepy he like practically gave the dress to Buffy. I think something else was going on. Oh my God what if he's like a crazy stalker guy who gets girls to wear that dress then kill them? I doubt it he seemed pretty nice, basically, just a little bit of weirdness. But hey he runs a costume shop aren't they like by law supposed to be weird?

Yeah so we left to go trick-or-treating Buffy and her friends signed up at this thing wit school to take kids around, so Buffy took me with her group. I heard her complaining to Willow about it, why did she sign up if she didn't want to do it. Then something weird happened (yeah I know pretty much old news I'm starting to think this town is like evil or something) anyway I like totally blacked out it was like one second I was on the street next thing I know I'm sitting on the kitchen counter all alone in the dark! Buffy says it's because I had too much candy, but I think she's hiding something even bigger!!

Ya know what I'm thirsty I'll be write (very funny Dawn HAHA) back …….

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! 

I'm like in shock!! You'll never guess what happened. I mean WOW! OK I'll tell you!! I'm walking past Buffy's room so I can go get a drink from the bathroom except when I was walking past I saw Buffy and…A GUY!! No correction a tall, dark, MAN!! In my sisters room, kissing my sister!! KISSING MY SISTER!! 

And guess what I did in a total dorkesh moment I screamed!! Then MY SISTER and THE GUY jump off my sisters bed ( yup you heard me right folks, MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD SISTER'S BED!) and Buffy starts to yell at me! Saying I'm disturbing her privacy so I yelled back that she shouldn't keep her door open. Meanwhile mystery guy is shifting closer and closer to the window like he's gonna jump, before Buffy turns to him and calls him 'Angel', what kind of a name is ANGEL?!? Then she tells me that this 'Angel' guy is her boyfriend!! I remind you 'Angel' still hasn't said anything to me like 'Is it OK if I make out with your sister?' which of course I would tell him yes only after like a million written tests. But then when he finally does say something its, "You must be Dawn, nice to meet you" so I said "Hey" Because it was all I could think of, Angel sure has a great voice! 

Then Buffy like completely ruined the moment by telling me to get the Hell out of her room and that if I told Mom she'd kill me. So I told her I wouldn't tell Mom if she let me have her lucky purple mood ring. And she actually gave it to me!! Can you believe it? This guy must be real trouble! Yay I have something totally new to hold over Buffy's head!! I'd do the happy dance if I weren't so tired. 

But then once she gave me the ring she shoved me through the door and shut it in my face. I tried to hang around and eves drop but they weren't really talking (Gross). 

Well that's it for now Goodnight!

…The future Mrs. Alexander L. Harris, I wonder what the L stands for I saw it on his drivers permit it's probably something cool like Luke or Luther….. 


End file.
